


of convenience stores and lost love letters

by AsterLight00



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Unconventional Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhealthy Sleeping Habits, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterLight00/pseuds/AsterLight00
Summary: Changmin has hopes and dreams that are bigger than himself and embarks on soul-searching journeys just to find meaning in his life. Chanhee is left waiting every single time while trying to mend a broken heart that cracks every time he leaves without saying anything.Younghoon is just some guy who frequents a convenience store that a certain “New” likes to visit at odd hours of the night.Somehow along those lines, Chanhee starts thinking  that sometimes, the person we love isn’t always the better option and we always have the right to choose what’s better for us.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 10





	of convenience stores and lost love letters

It’s a few hours ‘til dawn when Younghoon started craving for cup noodles. Surrendering to his urges, he decided to take a trip towards a nearby convenience store. He began regretting his decision along the way because the cold still managed to slip through his thick sweater but he couldn’t bring himself to go back having already walked all this way for instant fucking noodles that’s only going to warm his insides for a short amount of time until he’s cold again.

Mist covered his surroundings obscuring his vision of the pathway but he knew them so well he could probably walk all the way over there even with his eyes closed. The only thing he hears are his stubborn sniffs, his body clearly still not well-adjusted to the icy temperature. He placed his palms inside his pockets hoping to keep himself warm before freezing to death. He held a celebratory dance in his head when he caught sight of the neon signage, signalling that his destination is at hand, but almost stopped in his tracks when he saw _him_.

His pale skin was illuminated by blinking neon lights which clearly needs fixing, like a game of hide and seek, each blink showed facets of the boy sitting outside while staring at nothingness. 

It wasn’t Younghoon’s hobby to stare at strangers who clearly want to be alone but he asked himself how— even through the mist and faulty lights— could he still see the forlorn expression etched on the boy’s beautiful face as if it had experienced a gruelling case of a broken heart.

That was their first meeting. The first time he saw the boy who only shows up at questionable hours at night in the same convenience store. Always with the same expression painted on his sweet face, forlorn and longing for something he knew he shouldn’t have.   
  


If it tug a sense of curiosity in Younghoon’s heart, no one could blame him. But he could only blame himself when he offered the boy with a piece of bread before going on his way back to his shabby apartment. 

——

Chanhee let out a huff after revising his business plan. He’s probably gonna find new errors when he wakes up but he doesn’t really care. He still needs a few hours of sleep ‘til his shift starts so he put it away and turned his lamp off while hastily scratching his sleepy eyes. He couldn’t even make it to bed before passing out on his study table, cluttering books and pencil holders, sleep enveloping him before he could start caring.

However, instead of red marks and an aching neck, he woke up to fluffy pillows and a blanket neatly wrapped around him. He pulled himself up thinking it might have been his room mate, Kevin, but he distinctly remembers that the other slept earlier than him since he decided to stay up all night again.

While stretching his extremities, Chanhee heard boisterous laughter coming from the kitchen, he makes out two voices mingling but couldn’t properly identify who’s speaking. He instinctively trudged towards them before his sleep-addled brain could even process what’s happening. He almost stumbled on a pair of shoes that he had never seen inside the apartment but gained leverage using the wall. The incident pulling him from the remaining crevices of slumber.

That was when he heard _him_ before seeing _him_.

“You’re still as clumsy as ever in the morning, I see.”

If tears brimmed his eyes just by hearing that boyish tone then Chanhee’s going to blame it on the lack of sleep. But he could blame no one when he jumped to Changmin’s embrace, tightly gripping his shirt, and letting his legs wrap around his waist, as if afraid of letting go ever again. Kevin choked on his coffee while witnessing the interaction but no one spared him any mind.

“Hey, sweet, I know you missed me,” the blue haired boy said hoarsely, a bit baffled by Chanhee’s actions but giggled right after, also drowning in the other’s embrace. “I know you missed me but maybe you should start eating breakfast. I switched off your alarm twice so you might be in a hurry to any of your appointments now.”  
  


  
Gentle pats fell on Chanhee’s head before Changmin teasingly ruffled his hair, making a nest out of the bright pink tuff of hair. The former glared at him but Changmin’s smile only grew devilish, always ready to provoke Chanhee at any given opportunity.

Chanhee values punctuality but sometimes, on rare cases that Changmin stays with him after travelling from some place on earth he didn’t know, his mind starts organizing his priorities and puts Changmin on top, always. Even if he wasn’t the other’s priority.

He couldn’t hide his smile when their eyes remained glued to each other invoking laughter that sounds more like a relief and a welcome home. The two of them were lost in their own world until Kevin starts clearing his throat making his presence known to the two lovebirds, if they can be even called that since they have never confirmed anything between the two of them.

Just like that, another countdown starts until he leaves again.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for the boyz. i just want to let this idea out of my system because it’s been sucking me up for hours.


End file.
